To See the World
by Randomness4u
Summary: A friend goes a long way. Toph realizes that as she meets Aang an interesting boy not like most people. Time skip a few years, Aang is dying and Toph doesn't know how to cope. 3 chapter story, but may or may not add more later.
1. Pains

**To See the World**_  
_

* * *

"Toph, we are heading into the hospital room now."

With a few bumps and thuds, the wheelchair carrying the young pale woman entered the hospital where her best friend was currently residing in. A beautiful caramel colored female guided her through the halls and up an elevator. Even though Toph had been blind her whole life, she had met people that helped her through the darkest of days. The woman with her, Katara, was one of those friends.

Katara was claimed by many as a true beauty. She had long dark brown hair, curled most days, with a hair loop on both sides of her bangs. Not one for heavy wares, she never wore an excessive amount of clothes unless the weather called for it. Toph spent many hours with her friend shopping for clothes that Katara thought would look good on each of them. Of course being blind she didn't really mind what she wore.

_DING DING_

The red digital number on the side of the metal door stated they were on the fourth floor of the building. As the doors slid opened, the two ladies made their way out and down the hallway.

"Aang is in the last room I believe. I hope he's doing well." Concern in her voice. Katara had known Aang since they were in middle school together. Toph remained silent, not knowing how to make words of her feelings.

Approaching the last room of the hall, they made a turn to into the left room. There laid a young man, not more than 20. His face was even more pale than Toph's, and she really never went out. There were faint blueish rings under his eyes as he slowly opened them to greet his visitors.

"Hey Toph, Katara..." A weak and sickly voice was all he could muster as he tried his best not to cough.

Katara moved Toph over to the man's bedside. "I can't stay Aang, I'm sorry. But I'll be back very soon I promise." With a quick and soft hug she left the room. Toph sat with her head down in silence.

After a short time, she finally spoke up in a shaking tone "Aang... Can I see what you look like today?"

"Of course you can, just be gentle." Aang tried his best to smile as he spoke but the pain he felt kept him from prolonging any expression.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Aang. I'll be helping you out around the school this year." The bright and cheery voice of a young boy came from Toph's ears.

"Ms. Beifong, this is Aang. He has volunteered to be your seeing eyes for the rest of the school year." The soft voice of the teacher turned to the boy. "Please take care of her."

"I promise, I will do my best Mrs. Wu."

With that, the boy slowly took the wheelchair from behind and the two strolled out of the room.

Toph never really talked to her 'helpers' much. She figured they always talked about the same things like how fun her classes were going to be, or how they were going to get along swellingly. But to her surprise, the boy never said such things. He always talked about how one day if she really wanted, she would get to see the world. Some days he would try his best to describe colors to her. Other days he would tell her about all the things he wanted to do when he grew up, little things he disliked, and even his fears.

It didn't take long before she started to think '_I guess he isn't that bad_'

Aang wasn't like the rest of her past 'helpers'. He talked to her like they were really friends. Being blind and growing up never having seen much herself, she couldn't relate to many people, conversations never lasted long. Aang on the other hand always had something to talk about and Toph truly admired that. Over the years in her solitude, she had began to think of life as dull, at least until he came along.

Throughout the school year, she had been introduced to Aang's two close friends: Katara and Sokka. The gang spent much of their time together, much of it joking and laughing with each other. One week they even took Toph to watch a movie, though she was reluctant, Aang promised that he would explain what was going on to her. By the time the movie ended they were all laughing. But each day that passed made Toph a little more sad. She really enjoyed her friend's company and their energy toward the day.

The end of the year had quickly caught up to her and once again she found herself by herself. She spent all summer in her house where the maids moved her from one place to another, never really talking much because they were clearly all robots. Lao, her father, was very wary of everything that his daughter did. To him, she was just his fragile little girl. He never let her out, with the exception of Toph's movie night during the passing year, fearing that she would get hurt. But the more time that passed the more Toph remembered what it was to be lonely. Imprisoned by the very thing that she didn't have, eyesight.

"I miss you Aang.."

* * *

Toph moved her hands slowly over her long time friend's face. She felt the lines on his forehead as she moved her fingers back and forth; memories filling her mind. Moving her hands down, she felt his eye brows. Feeling the softness as she shifted her hands over his eyes. She could feel the warmth of his face and every little change in his skin. His nose was rather cold as she outlined it with her hands and proceeded to move her palms over his heated cheeks.

His face had really thinned out since she last 'saw' him. Where there was once the curve of his smile, now there was nothing, the feeling of no emotion. Aang always had a smile on, but now she could imagine it being a more of a chore and it broke her heart.

She remembered he had very soft lips. Smooth to the touch. But now as she moved her fingers across them, they felt very dry and cracked. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt her way down his jawline and down to his chin.

Aang could see the hurt in her face. He always thought she was most beautiful when she showed emotion. "Hey hey... Don't cry." Toph was now sniffling quietly hoping he would not hear her.

"Twinkle Toes, I ... I" her voice shook as she inhaled

Aang forced himself to talk without little breaks "Toph, you gotta be strong. If you're crying who is going to keep us all in line? Be strong enough for me too..."

_Short pause and sniffling_

"You are my best friend Aang. I.. I don't want to lose you." Toph kept her small hands around his cheeks as the tears rolled down her porcelain skin. Thoughts of everything the two friends used to talk about flooded her head: His dreams, his worries, what was most important to him, and everything in between.

Aang had fallen ill one year ago, though he never told any of his friends. He went about life as he always had; looking at the bright things until one day he collapsed. Even when asked, he never told his friends what was wrong with him. Worrying them was something he hated to do.

The time had felt short, but in reality an hour had passed since Toph arrived with Katara and once again the dark brown haired girl walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Aang?" She always had a motherly tone when she was concerned. Katara sat next to him on the edge of his bed.

"Better than ever." Aang gave a small grin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay earlier, I was still in the middle of my break. Fortunately my boss let me go early... But visiting hours are just about up." Guilt in her voice, she still saw Aang nod in understanding.

As if on que, a nurse walked in and asked the two girls politely to return the next day. Aang gave his friends each a light hug before watching them leave the room. A part of him wanted them to stay just a little longer. A part of him had a dreaded feeling in the back of his head, one that made him think this could be the last time he saw them.

* * *

_Beep_

"_Yes? Did you need any assistance?" _A low voice came from the TelePrompter.

"Would it be okay if... If I called a friend?" Aangs voice was scratchy and almost unheard.

"_Absolutely. I'll send a nurse to help you with that."_

Within a few minutes, a nurse knocked on the door and greeted him.

"Who would you like me to call for you young man?" The older lady held up the phone and placed her fingers on the dial.

Aang handed her a piece of paper and the nice woman dialed the number. She listened to make sure it was ringing and handed him the phone then stepped outside.

_RING RING... RING RING... RING- click._

"Hello?" A tired voice mumbled.

"Hey Sokka..."

"Aang?! Is that you? Are you feeling better? Please don't be mad I didn't show up with the others. I was a little held up else where."

"Its okay Sokka... I don't mind." There was a pause as Aang tried to focus on why he called. "Can you do me a favor?"

Sokka was quick to reply "Anything, you name it buddy."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. A Brighter Life

**To See the World.**

_******I know the story doesn't go through enough details. I keep smacking myself for that. ARHG. But I'm thinking I'll include the interactions between Aang and Sokka as its own chapter after the end of this story. As well as the days of having Katara/Sokka visit Toph in the hospital or Toph's interactions with Iroh. **_

_******Note: Each line break represents a skip forward in time.**_

* * *

A few days had passed since Aang 'left' everyone. Toph was a mess. He was the best friend she had ever had and now, he was gone.

"Toph sweetheart, someone is here to see you." Toph's mother called from the other room.

Sokka walked into the room, admiring the decorations of the Bei Fong home. Even after so many years, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was extremely wealthy.

"Hey." Sokka sat down on the couch next to Toph.

She quietly acknowledged him with a nod.

"Toph... Have you ever thought about just getting eye surgery? I mean you're family is rich, you could get one in no time."

Toph raised her head in confusion. "You know my thoughts on all that eye stuff." She had made it clear in the past that she could live with seeing the way she did, even if it wasn't much.

"I know... But didn't you say you wanted to see the world one day?" Thoughts of Aang crossed her mind. Countless hours they spent talking about places and things they wanted to see. They even agreed their group of friends would go and see Paris together.

To Toph everything in the past was now just that, her past. Without Aang, it was like she didn't really have a connection to Sokka or Katara.

The sound of Sokka fiddling with something caught the blind girl's attention, then suddenly she heard Aang's voice.

"Hey Toph."

_Click. _The voice stopped.

Toph looked toward the direction of Sokka, eyes wide and quickly tearing up. "Sokka what is that?"

"Its a recording Aang left you. But he made me promise not to give it to you until you decided to get an eye transplant." With a stern voice Sokka placed the tape recorder on the shocked girl's lap.

"I know I promised Aang not to give it to you yet. But now that you know the promise, I'll leave it up to you as his friend to agree or disagree on the matter." Sokka got up and gently rubbed her shoulder then headed for the door.

"Sokka wait! That's not fair! Sokka!" She frantically reached for Sokka, for anyone, hoping that she could just hold on to someone. The tears streamed down her flustered pink cheeks as her mind raced.

She reached for the recorder and felt the imprints of the buttons. The triangle on its side: she knew it meant to play. Next to that was an imprinted square that she figured must have been the stop button. But there were too more buttons that slightly confused her. They were both imprinted with two intertwined smaller triangles facing opposite directions.

Her longing to hear the soothing voice of her dear friend forced her to press the play button.

"I guess.. If you are listening to this then Sokka has-" _Click._

As much as she felt she needed to hear his voice, she stopped herself from listening anymore. The tears would be her reminder of Aang until the day she could see. That would be the day she finished hearing him out.

* * *

_Toph's parents had wanted her to get surgery for a long time. But Toph had always objected saying she could live with how she was. Her parents thankfully respected her decision, though secretly wished she would reconsider._

"Mom, Dad..." Toph had not touched her food since they started dinner.

"What is it Toph?" Her dad asked as he took a sip of his drink from a clear wine glass.

"I.. I want to get surgery on my eyes." She sounded so unsure, but a part of her also felt happy she finally said it.

Lao and Poppy stared at each other in disbelief, shocked that their daughter had finally come around.

"Honey, that's great! We will schedule a meeting with Doctor Iroh immediately!" Lao quickly excused himself from the table and rushed to the other room.

"I'm so glad you finally made this decision Toph." Poppy hugged her daughter and gave her loving kisses on the cheek.

* * *

"How fortunate that you were going to get an eye transplant at this time." Doctor Iroh chuckled as he handed Lao and Poppy some papers to fill out.

"Fortunate how?" asked Toph with her head down.

"Well most people have to wait a very long time before they can find a donor. You were lucky enough to have one already." Iroh continued to gesture where the parents needed to sign. "I hear you have been blind all your life. After the surgery you will experience a whole new way of life. One of many colors and sights."

* * *

"_Today is the day. I'm going to finally get to see what I look like, to finally see what the world looks like."_

Toph felt her face. Bandages covered her eyes from the front of her head to the back. She had been recovering from her eye transplant for what felt like years. Katara and Sokka visited her every other week. Katara spent a lot of time reading stories since Toph was content to listen as long as it had some action. Sokka usually just told her some crazy make believe story but they were always interesting. He had the mind of a genius, she just figured he didn't use it well.

Toph was awake much earlier than usual, not able to rest from anxiousness. But before she knew it, she heard the door to her room open. It was Iroh.

"Hello Ms. Bei Fong. I hope you are feeling as excited as I am today." Iroh had been a great person to talk to on the days that she had no one. He almost felt like family to her.

"Let's get this over with." Trying to hide the excitement in her voice Toph turned to face the direction in which the voice came from.

Iroh reminded her a lot of Aang. He often spoke of the joys of life. Telling her that little things everyday made life that much better. Carefully the bandages were removed from Toph's head. There was a bit of silence as Doctor Iroh watched her slowly, but surely open her eyes.

Toph was filled with tears in that very moment, the moment she saw the world for the first time. She could not speak. She watched Iroh as he laughed softly and gave her a warm embrace.

"You look beautiful young lady. But maybe you should see that for yourself." Iroh motioned for Toph to go into the bathroom and look at her reflection.

Never truly walking by herself, Toph slowly got on her two feet. It was so natural to her, she felt like she had been standing and walking all her life. As she made her way to the restroom, she took extra care to look at everything around her. There was a book shelf next to her bed, it was made of mahogany wood and had a texture she really seemed to like. Tracing the plain white walls with her finger, she walked into the little restroom.

Iroh stood at the doorway smiling at the awestruck girl.

Toph slowly felt her face. She remembered what it felt like before, but it seemed so different now that she could actually see. Her skin was much paler than she had imagined. Her long layered ebony hair flowed down her back, stopping just above her waist. As she looked stared at herself, one thing really stood out, her eyes. They were stormy grey with a hint of green. It was a color she could never have been able to picture.

After some time Iroh spoke up.

"You're parents are here to take you home now Ms. Bei Fong." Toph could hear her parents scurry into the room.

"Toph!" Her parents both rushed to her side smothering their daughter with hugs.

"Lao! Our baby can see!"

Lao took his daughter by the arms and looked at her face. "You look beautiful! Your mother and I are so happy!" As much as they tried not to, Lao and Poppy had to wipe the tears away from their eyes.

* * *

Examining her fingers as the family drove home from the hospital, Toph wondered what her friends looked like. Thinking to herself, she remembered Aang, the boy that always made her life turn for the better.

The car pulled into a gate that opened when they came close. She may have lived in her house, but this was the first time she got to see how big it really was.

"You can go in first honey. Your mother and I are going to our meeting. We'll be home for dinner." Toph stepped out of the long vehicle and waved goodbye to her parents as the car circled around and headed out the gate it came in from.

At the door stood the maid that had always taken care of her before.

"It's great to have you back Ms. Toph." She bowed respectively.

Toph wasn't sure how to respond to the bow. She simply said a kind "Hello." and walked into her home.

Looking around, Toph felt butterflies in her stomach. The whole house was now a foreign land that needed getting used to. To the right of the door was her old wheel chair. It had a green seat with white arm rests. The wheels were much bigger than she had originally thought as she looked it over a few times.

For old times sake, she walked over and sat down on it, closed her eyes and began moving herself around the house.

"How nostalgic..." The quiet whisper escaped her mouth.

She opened her eyes and got back onto her feet. Trusting memory to lead her, she made her way to her room then to the bed side. Reaching under the mattresses, she took out a small metal rectangle machine. All this time she had not forgotten that she wanted to hear what Aang had recorded for her so long ago. Feeling the imprints of the buttons, she pressed the play button.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
